


all that i want is some time to myself

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like tommy, origins/powers smp is the afterlife but also it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whatever comes after death should be a punishment for dying. Instead Tommy has wings and getting hugged by Wilbur.Or what if you died and instead of meeting God, you met Fragrance Man?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 57





	all that i want is some time to myself

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending's rushed bc cannon happened and now i have an idea for a god and godling cannon au

Tommy knows how death works. Three chances and then you’re gone. Or maybe if you’re a very lucky person, you’ll lose all the lives you have left when you die from old age. (Tommy’s never met a lucky person before, but Phil says it’s true so it must be.)

That’s why waking up in a soft bed doesn’t make sense. It’s not the hotel, Snowchester, or anywhere else he’s ever seen. The sun’s setting on terrain and builds he’s never seen before. He hears laughter coming downstairs.

“Wait-wait!” Wilbur’s almost in tears. “Do the sand again  _ please _ .”

Maybe it’s a dream. Sam found Tommy bleeding out, and now he’s at Sam’s base. Having a weird fever dream. 

“Alright, alright, alright. So we all know sand, right?” Tommy knows that voice, and  _ remembers _ . 

“Sand. We love it. The texture, the taste, and the smell? Don’t get me started.”

Tommy’s too busy thinking about how pissed he is to notice how lightly his feet hit the floor. Schlatt’s almost knocked backwards by the punch and Tommy takes erupts. “You crusty bitch! This is your fucking fault! I’m gonna kill-”

In his anger, Tommy didn’t notice that the curled horns were gone. Schlatt recovers his balance and all six of his eyes stare at Tommy.

“What the hell man? You know how rare it is to find sand? I swear it’s like-  _ Oh _ . Oh. Oh god. Wilbur, I was right.” Schlatt says it like it’s an apology but Schlatt’s never apologized for anything.

A phantom hand wraps itself around Tommy’s arm. Ghostbur’s usually isn’t present enough to keep a firm grasp, but Tommy can’t pull himself away now. When he turns to curse his brother out, he understands why.

Ghostbur’s feet land solidly on the floor and create footsteps. The shade of gray that blankets him is gone, instead Tommy can see the ladder leading up to the second floor through his chest. What really tips him off is the face. Ghostbur’s empty joy that always felt like it was going to turn into tears isn’t there. Tommy turns and sees intelligent eyes with an expression that’s something between grief, joy, and anger.

Wilbur puts his free hand on Tommy’s forehead and frowns. “Fever. That’s probably why you passed out.”

“You guys should probably head out. Go to the pub or something. Be pretty shitty if he got you living people sick, but I won’t catch anything.” The piece of shit lies easily. 

Tommy should be paying attention, but noticed the stubby little wings on his back. If he thinks about them, he could make the wings twitch or the feathers flare up. 

“Wilbur. Am I an angel? You have to tell the truth, because I don’t think I was good enough for heaven.” He asks once everyone’s left.

He doesn’t get an answer, instead Wilbur pulls him in for a hug. It doesn’t feel like a hug but rather an impression of a hug. Ghostbur gave hugs that could make anyone feel safe.

This Wilbur has hugs that are at least safe enough to break down crying. Wilbur guides Tommy to the couch and rubs circles on his back. Like how he used to back when they were kids, after Tommy had a nightmare.

(Not that Tommy’s ever going to be an adult now.)

“What happened Big Man? I figured you wouldn’t be coming here for at least a few more months.”

“Went to visit Dream. He kept punching me. Wouldn’t stop.” Tommy knows there’s more than that, but it’s all he can say between sobs.

Wilbur lets Tommy calm down before he speaks. Or maybe Wilbur’s fuming; Tommy’s head is on his chest.

“I’m sorry. That sounds like it hurt. But you’re safe here. There’s no limit to how many times you can die. A lot of our friends from before are here, but they don’t remember. Only Schlatt and I. He’s not so bad now.”

Tommy can’t bring himself to say anything. Wilbur keeps talking. He talks about the rules of this world and the powers.

“Eventually you’ll remember some things about living here, but they’re like dreams.” Wilbur promises. “You’ll still be you. I’m still me.”

The safety of the hug is gone. Even under the warm blanket, Tommy feels cold.

“Will- Willbur. I don’t want to be the bad guy.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> like i said. rushed lol. anyway if yall want to read more stuff by me, my real ao3 if Zambo and all i do is write fallout. if you guys want to engage in dreamsmp talks with me, i'm zamsideblog on tumblr.


End file.
